


there's something about you

by cosimascully



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Pete's World, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimascully/pseuds/cosimascully
Summary: Clara meets an unusual stranger at the supermarket.





	there's something about you

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2015, found it recently, and decided to finish it up since I still liked the idea. This is the first fanfic that I've published in a loooong time and I'll be honest, I never thought I'd be writing DW fanfic again. But this was a lot of fun! I have another unfinished Jenny/Clara fic in my folder which I may finish someday, but who knows how long that will take. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy!
> 
> I got the idea for this fic from [ this post](http://marsdetective.tumblr.com/post/114282811287/please-consider), specifically the bullet point that says "'This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket' AU."
> 
> Huge thanks to my sister @littlestarsailor on tumblr for reading this through for me and giving me feedback! would not have posted this without her encouragement honestly. u rock friendo

There’s a stranger in aisle 8, and Clara thinks that the woman’s watching her.

She steps back from the shelf slowly, slipping a box of macaroni and cheese into her basket, and peaks at the women out of the corner of her eye. Just a quick turn of the head to take her in, before looking back at the rows and rows of shelved food. She’s small, blonde, rather fit. And soaking wet—water drips off her hair and clothes, forming a small puddle around her shoes.  It’s pouring buckets outside, though, so maybe Clara should cut her some slack.

But it’s 2 o’clock in the  _ morning.  _ Normal people— well, besides Clara—aren’t at supermarkets at 2 o’clock in the morning. And normal people certainly don’t stare at strangers who’re simply trying to purchase some comfort food for insomnia.

She moves down the aisle, before looking over her shoulder at the woman again. She swallows. She’s moved closer, glancing at the shelf Clara was at and then—her gaze darts upward and their eyes meet.

Clara looks away, instantly, but not quick enough to miss the other woman’s face light up. Her instincts tell her to just get out of the aisle, head to check-out, but her feet stay stubbornly planted on the cracked linoleum as the stranger takes another step closer.

“Excuse me, do you know where I can get more of that?”

She points at Clara’s basket, at the box of mac ‘n’ cheese. The last one that’d been on the shelf.

“Oh.” Clara tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear, surprised. “No, I’m sorry, I don’t—I don’t work here. Dunno if they’ve got anymore.”

The woman deflates, visibly, frowning at the shelf. “Oh. Okay. Um—thank you.” She scuffs the toe of one of her shoes on the floor, wincing as it makes a loud  _ squeak _ . Water drips onto her face from her hair, and she impatiently wipes it away. Her motions are rough, quick.

Clara almost turns away, almost leaves—but something stops her. She doesn’t know why. These days, even on a full night’s rest, it’s difficult to make herself put extra effort into any activity.

But instead of turning away, she takes a step closer to the woman. “Is there anything I could do? I could—” She looks around the aisle. “I could help you find something else to eat.” She plucks a box off the shelf closest to her. “D’you like cereal?”

The woman shrugs. “I’ve never had cereal before,” she says. “Is it good?” Her face turns hopeful. “Is it warm? I was looking for something hot.” As if on cue, a shiver runs through her body—unsurprising considering how wet her clothes are.

“You’ve never had  _ cereal _ ?”

The woman shakes her head. “I’m not from around here,” she explains simply, a small smile tugging the corner of her mouth up. She steps closer to Clara and peers at the box, examining it. “Do you think I’d like it?”

Clara blinks. “Well—it’s not warm, since you were asking. And more of a breakfast food— You know what breakfast is, right?”

She means it as a joke, but the woman nods eagerly. “Yes, I do! It’s the meal that you eat in the morning!” She smiles, almost as if she’s proud of knowing that bit of information.

Clara tries to suppress the laugh, but it breaks through anyway. She’s not trying to make fun, but the woman’s flat-out enthusiasm catches her off guard. She almost apologizes, but then the woman laughs too, beaming widely as if they share some sort of joke. Her grin fills her face, bringing small wrinkles to the corners of her eyes that Clara can’t help noticing. Happiness suits her better than the nervous vibe she’d been giving off before. Clara smiles shyly at her.

“I’m Clara, by the way,” she says, holding out a hand.

“Jenny,” says the woman.  She takes her hand and shakes it. Her motions are deliberate, her grip firm. Warmth spreads through Clara, from her heart to the tips of her fingers.

“Alright,” Clara says. “Sounds like cereal is out, then. What sort of foods do you like? Besides just warm?”

Jenny shrugs. “Oh, I’ll try anything. I’ve travelled so far that I kind of have to, you know? I don’t really know what types of food you’ve got here.” She wrinkles her nose. “That reminds me, I’ve not been able to ask anyone yet – but what’s this place called, exactly?”

“What, the Tesco’s?” Clara asks, looking around them.

“No, no.  _ Here. _ This city. Country? Region?” She pauses. “Planet?”

Clara laughs, thinking Jenny’s having her on – but she still looks inquisitive. Clara isn’t quite sure how to answer her question, not knowing if it’s still a part of her joke.

“Blimey, you really must not be from around here,” Clara finally says, still smiling. Jenny doesn’t even blush under Clara’s scrutiny—in fact, her eyes twinkle as she grins a little brighter.

“Not at all! I only landed here a week and a half ago.”

“Landed?” She furrows her brow.

Jenny blushes. “Well—I actually  _ crashed _ here a week and a half ago. Still!” She gives a bracing smiling, taking a deep breath. “There’s a lot to see here! And if—I mean,  _ when _ —I fix my ship, I’ll be as good as new.”

Clara blinks as a thousand questions pop into her head. What does she mean, ‘crashed’? And ‘ship’—does she mean some sort of private zeppelin? But, no, that’s not possible—she’d need more than just herself to pilot something like that. Then what—what could she be talking about?

The only thing she can manage to ask, however, is— “Where are you  _ from _ ?”

“Messaline,” Jenny says. “Though I don’t suppose you’ve heard of it. It’s rather far away.”

Clara shakes her head. She doesn’t think Messaline’s a country—it might be a city. She wrinkles her nose. It’d have to be a far-off city, if she didn’t know what cereal was, or what sort of foods they sell here.

She sets the box of cereal back on the shelf, leaning part of her weight against the structure. “Are you, I dunno—trying to move here, then?” she asks, trying to gain some sense from her fragmented story. Jenny shakes her head.

“Don’t plan on staying here for long—unless I’m needed, of course. I’m a traveler.”

Clara inhales sharply, looking at Jenny. “Is that what you do? You travel? I—” She blushes. “I’ve always wanted to travel, ever since I was little. Where—where’ve you been?”

“Oh, all over the place,” Jenny says. “I don’t even know the names of half the places—don’t know if I could even describe everything I’ve seen.”

“Oh, go on,” Clara says, hopeful. “Give it a go. I’d love to hear.”

Jenny pauses, before starting to speak slowly. “I’ve been all over the place, really. To places that are green and rich with plants, and others that are barren and dry— places that have the most wonderful people, lands with the most amazing sights—cities that are bustling with life, untamed land that is simply  _ indescribable _ .” She gives an apologetic grin. “I’m sorry. That’s not very helpful, is it?”

Clara shakes her head, breath catching in her throat. “No, no, it sounds—it sounds beautiful. You must love it.” Something like jealousy twinges in her heart – but no, that’s not quite right. She’s not jealous of Jenny. She feels a  _ yearning  _ inside her chest. A desire that blossoms at Jenny’s words.

Jenny bobs her head up and down. “I’ve been on so many adventures, done so many things that I never would have believed possible before. Why—” She laughs. “Just one week ago, I wouldn’t have imagined that pure water could fall from the sky. And yet, it does here!” Clara opens her mouth, confused about  _ that  _ statement, but then Jenny motions to herself, at her drenched clothes.

“Oh my god!” Clara stares at her. “I completely forgot that you’re soaked!” She lays a hand on Jenny’s arm, fingers curling around her bicep. “You’re freezing!”

“I… I am a little cold,” Jenny admits.

“I shouldn’t be keeping you here—you ought to be home, warming up and putting on dry clothes—eating hot food—” She bites her lip. “Okay. D’you like pizza? I’m sure they’ve got that in the frozen section.”

Jenny shrugs. “I don’t know. I only know what that tastes like.” She points to Clara’s basket. “The macaroni.” She pronounces the word carefully, like she’s just learned how to say it. “I came to this store a few days ago and the woman who sold it to me told me how to make it. But besides that—” She shrugs again, and Clara notices something resembling tiredness, or maybe frustration, in Jenny’s eyes.

“Are you alright?” She realizes that she’s still gripping Jenny’s arm. She drops her hand but takes a tiny step closer.

“I—I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She squares her jaw, nodding as if to convince herself. “I’ve never crashed before, that’s all. It was so sudden—and—” Her voice stumbles. “And now I can’t figure out what’s wrong with the engine and the heating unit, and my rations are all gone, and—” She cuts herself off and scuffs her foot along the floor again. Her voice goes quiet. “And on top of all that, something about here just feels  _ off _ .”

Clara almost asks what she means by that last part, but then her brain catches up, processing everything that Jenny just said.

“Wait—Wait a second, your heating unit doesn’t work?”

Jenny shakes her head.

“And you don’t have any food, at all?”

Another shake. “That’s why I came here. To buy some more macaroni.”

Clara hesitates. She’s about to do something incredibly stupid—but it feels right, in her gut. She hardly knows Jenny. The woman gives off a strange air—what with her talk of crashing and not knowing what _pizza_ is. Clara does trust something about her, though.

“You know… This box of macaroni and cheese has enough for two.”

Jenny doesn’t comprehend at first. She blinks, her green eyes wide—but then her mouth falls open. “Are you asking—?”

“Only if you want to,” Clara adds hastily. “I know it’s kind of stupid to go back to a stranger’s house. But if you think about it, it might be equally stupid of me to invite a stranger into my  _ own _ home.”

Jenny chews her lip, studying her. The excited look that’s already grown familiar to Clara returns to her eyes. “If I accept, it should be on one condition,” she says. The corner of her mouth curves upward.

“What?”

“That we’re not strangers anymore.” She pauses. “Friends?”

Clara grins. “Friends.”

Jenny takes a step closer to Clara, bouncing up and down a few times on the tips of her toes. “Then, yes! I’d love to come to your house.”

\---

Jenny insists on holding the umbrella above the both of them, on the walk back to Clara’s flat. She says that it’s only fair, considering that Clara is holding the bag of groceries, but Clara suspects that Jenny simply wants an excuse to examine the contraption that keeps the rain off them.

Either way, they only have to walk two blocks before they reach Clara’s building. She keys them in and leads Jenny up to the second floor and down the hall.

“This is us,” she says with a smile. She pushes open the door and they walk inside. Clara toes off her shoes and flicks on the lights.

“Oh, your home is wonderful!” Jenny looks around the room, eyes big enough to take in every detail.

She smiles. “I’ve got some extra clothes you could wear as pajamas, Jenny—you can use my washing machine and dryer for your wet stuff.”

Clara spends the next twenty minutes bustling around her apartment—giving Jenny new clothes, beginning to prepare their meal and water for tea, throwing the laundry into the washing machine, and then back to the kitchen to finish cooking the food. Before long, however, they’re both sitting at Clara’s small table, with two bowls of hot macaroni and cheese in front of them.

Jenny inhales, rather than chews, her food. Each bite is shoveled into her mouth so quickly that Clara wonders how she has time to breathe—it’s not till her second bowl that she slows down enough to hold a conversation.

“I feel as if I don’t know you,” Jenny admits. “Except that you want to travel and that you don’t work at that store.” She takes another bite. “I did most of the talking back there!”

“Oh.” Clara gives a nervous sort of laugh. “There’s not much to tell, really. I’m just Clara. Clara Oswald.” She pauses, but Jenny looks at her, interest in her eyes, and Clara pushes forward. “Just finished uni a year and a half ago. I want to be a teacher, someday, so I’ll have to get my teaching certificate. But for now…” She lets out a small sigh. “I’m working as a nanny.”

“What’s a nanny?” Jenny asks, mouth full of food.

Clara is beginning to get used to the fact that Jenny has no idea what most things  _ are.  _ She gives a small smile. “I look after kids,” she says. “For parents who work, or who are rich, or who just need a little extra help.”

“Do you like it?”

Clara sighs again, wondering how Jenny is able to get to the heart of the issue so concisely. “Yes, actually. I love it. I really do love kids. It’s just – I s’pose I feel a bit stuck.”

Jenny stays quiet, eyes on Clara, giving her space to speak.

“I wasn’t going to be a nanny for long – just a summer. Just enough time to make some money. But it’s been 18 months, and I…” Her voice goes small. “I guess I feel frustrated with myself for not moving on.”

“Why haven’t you? If you want to be a teacher, why don’t you just get the certificate?”

Clara bites her lip. It’s funny – her dad had asked her that question last week, and she had gotten annoyed with him for pushing. But when Jenny asks, she suddenly wants to tell her. To get the thoughts that have been circling in her brain for months out of her head.

“It’s kind of stupid, but… I suppose I’m scared.” She glances down at her empty bowl, then back up, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. Jenny doesn’t laugh or make a face though.

“I think it’s perfectly normal to feel scared,” she says softly. “Are you scared that you won’t get it?”

Clara gives a laugh. “More like scared that I will.” She pauses. Jenny looks confused – she’s even stopped eating to look at Clara. “It’s weird, I know. I’m worried I’ll hate teaching. And – and I’m also worried I’ll love it. That once I start I won’t ever… go anywhere, see anything. That I’ll settle down too fast. That I’ll not make a difference.”

She lets out another breath of air, then tries to give a laugh. “That’s a bit serious, sorry. I don’t usually tell strangers all my troubles.”

“We’re not strangers, now, though,” Jenny reminds her. She spoons another bite of food into her mouth. “Besides, I think I know how you feel.”

Clara raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Really? Your life seems so… carefree. And exciting. Exactly the opposite of having a normal job.”

Jenny laughs. “Well, I guess I don’t feel that I’m settling down too fast. But – not making a difference…” She stops, gaze thoughtful. “I’ve been on my own – for such a long time that some days, being alone… I guess it feels a bit empty.” She shrugs. “Like, what I’m doing might be wonderful…”

“… But it might not be everything,” Clara finishes.

“Yes,” Jenny says. “Yes, exactly.”

Silence falls between them and Clara lets the corner of her mouth turn up. “Look at us. This is definitely the weirdest group therapy I’ve ever been a part of.” She laughs and Jenny grins.

“Let’s talk about something less serious, then,” Jenny says. “Like – um – what are the kids you look after like?”

Clara smiles and settles back into her chair. “Oh, they’re wonderful. I’ve got two main clients. One for weekdays and the other for some weekends. The weekday clients are a boy and girl – Artie and Angie. They’re school-aged and very mischievous. And the weekend clients – it’s just a small boy. Tony. I get asked over when the father gets called in for extra work and the mum needs an extra hand. Erm.” She pauses. “D’you know what weekdays and weekends are?”

“Oh, yes,” Jenny says. “I figured out weekends and weekdays when I was trying to go to a shop for a part – for my ship, you know. But they were closed because it was Sunday.” She’s almost done with her bowl, but she’s still eating rather quickly. Clara wonders if she should offer her some of the biscuits she’s got in her pantry. Before she can offer, though, Jenny looks up with a teasing expression. “Do you have a favorite client?”

Clara tries to suppress another laugh. “Oh, gosh, no. Well…” She pauses. “I love my kids – I mean, the kids I look after – I love them all equally. They’re so bright and funny and even though they cause me trouble at times, they’re very sweet and down-to-earth.”

“But…” Jenny prompts.

“But… I do like my weekend  _ family  _ a bit more.” She pauses. “Just a smidge.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know.” Clara thinks for a moment, trying to put her thoughts into words. “They’re very strange, see. I was a bit intimidated when I went there to interview. They’re actually a very famous family. The father’s an inventor and is involved in politics and government stuff. But they’re also very… normal? Even though they live in a huge house, you get the sense that they don’t take it for granted. They’re not snobby, you know?”

Jenny nods.

“I’m not there a lot, but the whole family really seems like they love each other. Even if they make no sense sometimes.”

“What d’you mean?” Jenny asks. She’s done with her macaroni, and Clara decides that yes, she  _ will  _ break out the biscuits. She’s still a bit hungry too. She stands up and crosses over to the other side of the kitchen to grab them.

“Oh, I don’t know. The boy I look after is six, but he’s got a much older sister – around my age. Maybe a few years older. And she and her husband – or partner, don’t know if they’re married, actually – they pop in from time-to-time and… Well, I’m not sure how to describe them. They’re always very excited about something and besotted with each other.”

Clara pauses, thinking as she opens her pantry. She’s not sure how to describe Rose Tyler and her… Doctor. Or the whole Tyler family. She could talk about the rumors, of course, that the Tylers were somehow involved with whatever stopped the Darkness. Or maybe about the things the Doctor says, the way he talks. Like he’s clever and different, but in a wondrous way that draws people to him. Or how Rose Tyler seems like a normal older sister, until she mentions something about her work or the travels she went on with the Doctor – years ago, apparently.

But mostly, it’s the  _ sense  _ of the whole family. “It’s like…” she starts. “It’s like they  _ know  _ something. Or they’ve seen something. Something beautiful. And they want to keep on knowing and seeing and experiencing, and when you’re with them – you want it too.” She looks at Jenny, whose eyes are on Clara, hanging on to every word.

Clara gives an abrupt laugh and grabs the biscuits. “Listen to me, I sound daft. I suppose you would have to meet them to know what I’m talking about. But really, they’re just a lovely family. And Tony is a gem.” She crosses over the room and hands the box to Jenny. “Here, try some of these. You still look famished.”

“Oh, thank you!” Jenny digs eagerly into the box. She shoves some biscuits into her mouth and chews, looking thoughtful. Clara takes the box and helps herself as well.

“I think I know what you mean,” Jenny says after a moment. “I was supposed to be a soldier. I thought it was the only way to solve problems. War and fighting and violence. But then, my dad –” Her face softens. “My dad, he showed me that there’s a better way. And I thought I would travel with him and – that’s exactly how I felt, the way you described. When I thought we’d be running across the universe together.”

Clara can’t imagine the petite, caring woman across from her as a soldier – but Jenny looks incredibly serious. She doesn’t know why she does it – but she reaches across the table and grabs Jenny’s hand and squeezes. Jenny squeezes back and something swoops in Clara’s stomach. “Why aren’t you travelling together?”

“We got separated,” Jenny murmurs. She looks a bit sad and Clara’s heart twinges. She feels, for an instant, that she would do anything to make Jenny’s smile come back. “I’ve been looking for him ever since. And trying to live how he taught me. And it’s been brilliant, really, I just –”

“You miss him,” Clara says. “I’m sorry you lost him, Jenny. I really hope you find him again.”

“Me too,” Jenny says. “And thank you. It really does mean a lot.” She looks up at Clara, through her lashes, a shy smile on her lips. And once again, Clara feels her stomach turn over inside her.

She looks away quickly and, in the process, catches sight of the clock on her wall. “Blimey. It’s gone 3 o’clock.” She groans. “Oh, and I have to be at the Tyler’s tomorrow at 9am.”

Jenny is on her feet in an instant. “I should leave,” she says. “I don’t want to keep you up any longer.”

Clara shoots to her feet too. “But you’ve nowhere to go!”

“Course I do,” Jenny says. “My ship, remember?” But she doesn’t look very enthusiastic about it.

“Ridiculous,” Clara says. “You said it’s not got any heating! It’s freezing outside – besides. It’s still raining. You’ll get sick if you go out in this again, only to sleep in the cold.”

“I –” Jenny starts, but Clara pushes on.

“You’re staying here,” she proclaims. “I’ve got too many blankets to count and my sofa is extremely squishy.”

Jenny’s gaze darts to Clara’s sofa, visible in the next room over. She looks as though her resolve is wavering.

“Please?” Clara asks. “I’d feel awful if you were to go back outside in this weather. Besides – I can give you a ride to your, uh, ship. Tomorrow. Where is it?”

“South from the grocery store – less than a mile.”

“Perfect,” Clara says. “It’s on the way to the Tyler’s.”

There’s a beat of silence. And then Jenny gives Clara a tentative look. “You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Clara says. And then Jenny grins.

“Okay. Thank you so much – I really didn’t want to go back outside in the wet. The rain, did you say it’s called?”

If it wasn’t 3am, Clara would have a slew of questions in response to that comment – but she lets it go and focuses instead on getting Jenny set up on the couch. Jenny looks quite cozy and happy. As Clara leaves the living room, she pauses in the doorway, looking back at her.

“Good night, Clara,” Jenny says. She’s carefully rubbing her hand along Clara’s fuzziest blanket, an expression of wonderment on her face. And Clara suddenly realizes why she felt drawn to Jenny from the beginning. Her way of interacting with the world – it reminds Clara incredibly of Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

She makes Clara feel as though her world is precious and waiting to be explored. That there’s only excitement and adventure ahead.

“Good night, Jenny,” she says, and goes to her room, falling almost immediately asleep.

\---

Clara’s alarm goes off at a ridiculously early time and she groans, dragging the covers over her head. She lets herself lie there for several minutes, wondering if it would be so awful if she quit her job and slept forever. But then she drags herself out of bed and gets ready for work.

By the time Clara emerges from her room, Jenny is already up and in the kitchen, fiddling with the kettle. Clara stands in the doorway and looks at her. She hadn’t doubted that last night had happened, but the sight of Jenny reinforces how  _ strange  _ the early hours of the morning had been.

Strange, but somehow wonderful.

“I _ think _ I’m doing this right,” Jenny says. “I watched you use it last night and it seemed rather simple. But I’m not sure.” Clara pads over to Jenny and peers over her shoulder.

“Yeah, that looks perfect,” she says. She grabs two tea bags from her cabinet. She definitely needs black tea this morning – watching after Tony Tyler without caffeine in her body sounds like a literal nightmare.

“Was the couch alright?”

Jenny nods eagerly. “Oh, yes. Best sleep I’ve had in a week. And I don’t think it’s raining anymore! Still not sure how to fix my ship, but…” She shrugs. “Everything looks better on a full stomach, right?”

“Right,” Clara agrees. “Speaking of… would you like some breakfast? Cereal, eggs, fruit – we’ve got to head out in 20 minutes, but that’s enough time to whip something up.”

Jenny requests cereal – eager to try it after Clara mentioned it in the store last night – while Clara just has some fruit and her tea. Jenny chatters as they eat, commenting on the food, the weather, everything. Warmth spreads through Clara’s insides as she listens and responds to Jenny.

She knows that Jenny’s still practically a stranger and with at least a few hours of sleep, Clara realizes that large parts of Jenny’s story make no sense. But she still doesn’t feel threatening. Quite the opposite – she makes Clara feel safe. She should probably try to ask more questions about Jenny’s past. But Clara can’t bring herself to do so now.

It certainly doesn’t help that Jenny is very beautiful – it’s distracting.

Clara goes bright red at the thought and abruptly stands up. Jenny pauses, mid-sentence.

“Oh. Sorry,” Clara says. “I just, uh, realized what time it is. We should probably head out.”

Jenny jumps up as well, and they head downstairs to where Clara keeps her motorbike parked. Clara digs two helmets out of the seat compartment and hands one to Jenny. She fastens her own on quickly.

“Oh, I’m so excited,” says Jenny. “I’ve seen a few people on these things since I landed here. They look like so much fun!”

“Oh, they definitely are,” Clara says. She straddles the seat and twists to pat the spot behind her. “Hop on! And wrap your arms around me, I don’t want you to fall off.” She faces the front again and very determinedly checks her mirrors as Jenny clambers on. She hopes Jenny doesn’t feel her heart go faster as Jenny’s arms go around her waist.

_ Focus, Oswald,  _ Clara thinks, and guns the engine. “Ready? You’ll have to tell me how to get to your ship.”

“Ready!” Jenny says. And they’re off.

Jenny has to shout a bit to be heard over the engine, but the first part of their journey goes by quickly. Jenny directs her to a wooded area just half a mile away from the Tesco’s. Clara kills the engine when they get to a path too narrow and hops off her bike.

“Well,” Jenny begins, eyes flicking to the floor. She sticks her hands in her back pockets. “I suppose this is us then.”

But Clara cuts in. “Oh, no. I’ll walk you to your ship.”

Jenny looks up, hopeful. “Really?”

“Of course. It’s only 8:30. More than enough time.”

They set off down the path. It’s only a small park, but the bustle of the street fades quickly into the background. Jenny leads her forward, eventually leaving the path to go into the wood. Clara catches Jenny’s eye and smiles and then Jenny catches Clara’s hand and keeps holding on.

“This alright?”

“Oh,” Clara says. Her cheeks are burning. “Yes. Definitely. More than alright.” She shuts her mouth sharply. Jenny grins.

“Good.” And then, “Oh! Here we are!”

Clara glances up, and her jaw drops.

She’s not sure what she expected when Jenny said ‘ship.’ Maybe a small, prototype zeppelin. Maybe even an aeroplane. She hadn’t thought Jenny meant a boat – but she hadn’t necessarily ruled that out either.

But this – this here, nestled behind a bush, under the tangle of the undergrowth – this is –

“A spaceship?” Clara’s voice is rather high. “Is that a  _ spaceship _ ?”

Jenny looks confused. “Well, of course. What else would it be?”

Clara laughs weakly. “I haven’t got a clue,” she says. And really, it makes sense. Because there was no way Jenny was just a tourist from another country on Earth. She hadn’t known what  _ rain  _ was. Or cereal. Or – or –

“You’re an alien,” she says. “You crashed here from outer space.”

Jenny has the grace to look a bit abashed. “I thought you knew!” She pauses. “Wait – is this planet not used to alien visitors?”

Clara feels like sitting down. She settles for another weak laugh. “Erm. Not really. I mean – only occasionally. It’s not an everyday thing.”

She leaves out that any aliens that do visit usually don’t show up at a Tesco’s looking for mac ‘n’ cheese at 2 in the morning.

Jenny looks up at Clara. “Does that bug you? That I’m an alien?”

Clara finally takes a moment to really look at Jenny. She’s biting her lip, shifting her weight slightly. Not quite meeting Clara’s eyes. Clara lets out a huge breath.

“Oh, Jenny,” she says. “Of course not.” She takes a step closer to her and squeezes Jenny’s hand, which she’s still holding. “I’m just surprised. But it – I mean… I really like you. I know we’ve not known each other for more than a few hours, but…” She trails off, a bit embarrassed.

“I like you too,” Jenny murmurs.

“I was actually, um, going to invite you back to my place. I mean, after work – for dinner. So you don’t have to… eat alone. And…”

“Yeah?” Jenny’s tone is encouraging.

“And also because, I really enjoyed your company. Figured we should maybe have a proper supper, instead of eating mac ‘n’ cheese at 2am.”

“Clara,” Jenny says. “I would love that. A lot.” She surges forward and wraps Clara in a strong hug. Clara lets out a startled breath, and then hugs back, tight.  _ Oh, stars.  _ She really is screwed, isn’t she?

They both pull back after a moment and Clara checks her watch. “Oh, I really should get going,” she says. “Don’t want to get in trouble for being late.”

“Alright!” Jenny bounces lightly on the balls of her feet. “I’ll see you in a few hours then?”

“Yes.” Clara nods firmly. She looks at Jenny, then bites her lip. “Oh, um. Before I go – I don’t know if this is rude. But I was wondering, what sort of alien are you? I’m – I’m a human. If you didn’t know.”

“Oh, where I’m from has humans!” Jenny exclaims. “And these great fish people, called the Hath. Do you have Hath?”

Clara laughs. “No, definitely not.” She pauses. “You’re not human though?”

“No, I’m… Well, it’s complicated. And you’ve likely not heard of what I am. My dad’s a Time Lord. And I’m sort of a Time Lord.” She wrinkles her nose. “He called me an echo, but I suspect he was being a bit harsh in the moment.”

Clara goes still. Because she had thought Jenny would call herself some strange word she’d never heard before. But –  _ Time Lord.  _ “That sounds familiar,” she murmurs.

Jenny freezes. “What? You’ve – you’ve heard of Time Lords?”

“I – I don’t know,” Clara says quickly. “I mean, maybe? It sounds so familiar…” She stares at the ground, wracking her brains. “Oh – Oh my stars. I think it was Rose Tyler. The sister of the boy I look after? She was teasing her partner about being late.”

“Clara,” Jenny says. “What, exactly, did she say?”

“She said… She said, ‘you call yourself a Time Lord, but sometimes I think time lords over  _ you _ , Doctor.’”

“Doctor?” Jenny’s voice is very faint.

Clara lets out a laugh. “Yeah. It’s a weird nickname, I think. I’ve never asked. Oh, and then he said the weirdest thing back to her – ‘I can’t be blamed if this universe disrupts my time sense.’ The both started laughing and I was going to ask what he meant, but then Tony spilled his juice and I had to take care of him.”

“This universe…”

Jenny looks very pale – Clara frowns. “Are you alright?”

“Clara,” Jenny says. “I think I’ve found my dad. In a whole different universe.”

\---

Jenny tries to explain it all on their hurried walk back to Clara’s motorbike – because she insists that she comes along with Clara to the Tyler’s. Clara isn’t sure if this is strictly professional, but then again – it’s not everyday that a person you meet by chance at a grocery store claims to be the daughter of one of your charge’s sister’s partner.

Because that’s what Jenny is saying. That the Doctor is her  _ dad. _

And that the Doctor is an alien. But, honestly, that is the least surprising piece of news she’s heard today. All the same, though –

“What if it’s a different Doctor?” Clara says. “I mean, it’s not exactly an uncommon title. Also – he’s relatively young to be a dad of someone your age.” Not impossible – but a little alarming, if so.

“What’s your Doctor look like? Because my  _ dad – _ ” Jenny practically bounces up and down as she speaks. Her excitement is palpable. “My  _ dad  _ is tall, skinny, spiky brown hair. Walks into the room like he’s the cleverest, and maybe he is – but also the most amazing, kind, and caring person.”

Clara has to admit, that does sound like the Doctor.

“Besides,” Jenny says, as they reach Clara’s motorbike. “He’s much older than he looks. And I wasn’t exactly  _ born.  _ I’m kinda a clone. Sort of.”

Clara’s mouth drops open, and she abruptly shuts it. She decides that she’ll ask about that later.

“Here’s your helmet,” she says instead. And then they’re clambering onto her bike and Jenny’s arms are around her again, and they’re zooming down the road, to the Tyler’s. The scenery passes them by quickly: the woods turning back into the suburban area that Clara lives near, and then gradually fading into the grounds just outside the Tyler estate.

Clara goes up the driveway and parks in her usual place. Jenny clambers off the bike and looks at the mansion with some wonder.

“Wow,” she says. “He’s really doing well, isn’t he?”

Clara laughs. “Well, maybe, but this is actually Tony and Rose’s parents’ place. The Doctor and Rose live in a flat, more in London. I’ve been there a few times with Tony – it’s quite nice.”

Jenny looks around. “Do you think he’s here?”

Clara herself had been wondering that. Usually, when she’s asked to come and look after Tony, Pete Tyler is just on his way out to work. Clara thinks he works at the same place as Rose Tyler and… maybe the Doctor? Clara isn’t sure if he works in the same capacity as Rose and Pete.

In any case – Rose is usually at work when Pete is too, but sometimes Rose drops the Doctor off at the Tyler’s, in the morning, so he can spend some time with Tony. And on those days, Rose sometimes comes back later, and says Clara can have the day off with pay.

“I know how it is, working on weekends,” she’ll say. “Go on, have one on me.”

Clara looks among the other cars parked on the driveway. Sure enough – Rose and the Doctor’s car is there. A beat-up blue sedan.

“That’s their car.” She points. “So – yeah. Probably here.”

She glances at Jenny. She still looks rather pale – excitement is in her eyes, but something else as well. She grabs Jenny’s hand. “Are you – are you nervous?” she asks softly.

“I don’t get nervous often,” Jenny says. “But – a bit. What if he doesn’t want me here?”

Clara frowns. “I suppose I don’t know him  _ extremely  _ well,” she begins. After all, she had no clue about this whole secret past of his. “But based on what I do know, I really don’t think he’d reject you, Jenny. Anyone who knows you – they’d be stupid to not want to see you.”

“You think?”

“I know. Besides – if it goes wrong, I’ll still be here, won’t I?”

Jenny stares at her. And then she hugs her, suddenly. She pulls back, after a second, but stays comfortably in Clara’s arms. Their faces are only inches apart. “Clara Oswald,” she says. A shiver runs up Clara’s back. “I think we were meant to meet.”

Clara goes red and, as Jenny steps out of her arms, grins foolishly at the ground. “C’mon,” she says, voice low. “I think I hear voices in the backyard. Let’s go meet your dad.”

Jenny grabs her hand again as they walk up the rest of the driveway. Clara leads her behind the house, where – yes. She can definitely hear Tony’s loud laughter, Rose’s teasing, and…

“That’s his voice,” Jenny says. Her grip on Clara’s hand tightens and she hurries their pace.

They open the gate to the backyard and step inside. The Doctor, Rose, and Tony are all playing a game with a ball – monkey in the middle, it looks like. Rose and Tony are on the outside, with the Doctor trying to get to the ball from between them, as they toss it back and forth.

Rose and the Doctor’s backs are to Clara and Jenny, but Tony sees them almost at once.

“Clara!” he shouts, grinning and hopping up and down.

“Hi Tony!” she calls back.

And then Rose and the Doctor both turn around.

Clara’s eyes immediately dart back and forth between the Doctor and Jenny’s faces. Their expressions are mirrored – wide eyes, slightly open mouth, unable to stop looking at each other. Shock is all over the Doctor’s face, nervousness all over Jenny’s. Rose glances between them, just as Clara is doing.

“J- Jenny?” the Doctor gasps. And then Rose looks shocked too. She takes a step toward the Doctor.

“Wait,” Clara hears her say. “Not  _ that  _ Jenny?”

And then Jenny unfreezes. “Dad!” she almost shouts – and then they’re both running at each other – sprinting really, picking up speed with every step – and they crash into each other in an embrace that takes Jenny off her feet.

Clara walks toward them at a slower pace, giving them a moment to themselves. She meets Rose’s gaze as she nears them. Rose is grinning but looks a bit shocked too.

“Clara,” she says. “How –”

“I, uh, ran into her at the grocery store,” Clara says, and then stops, unsure of how to continue her explanation. “She’s told me a lot of interesting things about the Doctor,” is all she can think to say.

Rose laughs. “You don’t know the half of it.” She looks at the Doctor and Jenny, who are grinning at each other and talking softly. Jenny’s hands are on the Doctor’s forearms, and his arms are still partway around her. “I never met her, before. But he told me all about her – he thought she was dead. It was still tearing him up…” She trails off. “Blimey.”

“Too right,” Clara murmurs. But then, the Doctor and Jenny look over at them.

“Rose, Tony,” the Doctor says, as they both start walking over to them. “I’d like you to meet Jenny.” He looks at her and grins. “My daughter.”

\---

Later, the Tylers will invite Jenny and Clara over for dinner, where the Doctor and Jenny will both be smiling at each other throughout the meal. Later, Jenny will show the Doctor and Rose her ship –  _ broken, _ she’ll say. And the Doctor will look at her and say,  _ not too broken to fix,  _ with the type of grin that makes Clara feel that anything is possible.

Later, Clara will invite Jenny to stay in her flat while repairs are underway. And later, much later, Jenny will ask Clara if she wants to see the stars – to which Clara will respond with a flying embrace and kiss – an emphatic  _ yes. _

But for now, Clara reckons that the universe already feels like it’s expanding right before her.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Jenny also had a broken vortex manipulator and with a lot of tinkering, the Doctor and Jenny are able to get it hooked up to her ship and the four of them – the Doctor, Jenny, Clara, and Rose – all travel together a bit :)
> 
> Also, the Doctor def introduces Jenny to Jackie in the exact same way he does to Tony and Rose, except she has no idea who Jenny is and is immediately outraged for a good 10 minutes before Rose can explain it all lmao
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! Remember to hit that kudo/comment button if you liked this - and say hi on tumblr @marsdetective where I talk a lot about gay stuff and podcasts and books!


End file.
